Running, Dancing, Kissing: Ipod Challenge
by Cortexikid
Summary: Sexy. Hot. Fit. Handsome. Flirtatious. Charming. Funny. Clever. Thoughtful. Adorable… All these words  and many, many more  she associated with August Anderson. But the only words she come up with at this very moment were 'oh my god.' Annie/Auggie


**Running, Dancing, Kissing - ****Ipod Challenge **

**By Cortexikid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, nor do I own any of these fantastic songs.**

**A/N: I have the most diverse**** list of songs on my ipod, ever. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rules of Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Running Up That Hill – Placebo**

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Labored, choking breaths rang out in the cold night air of the vacant warehouse. It was the only sound her sensitive ears could hear, that and the thumping of her feverish pulse.

Adrenaline had hit her as soon as she saw the gun. Her legs took a nanosecond to respond but with that voice ever present she sped off into the darkness, her footfalls echoing so loudly she winced.

"Annie…ANNIE! Talk to me!" the voice demanded, almost hysterically as another bullet whizzed past her ear.

"Aug…Auggie, y-you gotta give me an exit, I-I can't-" she stammered, trying desperately to catch her breath, a sheen of sweat forming across her brow.

"There's an emergency exit about five hundred yards to your left, go through it and there will be a black SUV waiting for you. Be careful, slugger," came the calm voice, more serious than she was used to.

"And that's why you're the man, Auggie," she whispered in return, stealthily creeping out the door and sped towards the car that was waiting – just as he said.

Back in tech ops at Langley, August Anderson waited with bated breath as she neared the car. It was at moments like this where he would give anything to take her place. Not because he doubted her abilities but she didn't have a gun to protect herself for god's sake.

"Annie…you there?"

"I'm here Aug, don't worry. Focus your genius brain on getting me home."

"Will do, wonder woman, will do."

"Wonder woman?"

"Just rolls of the tongue, huh?"

* * *

**Feel Good Inc. ****– Gorillaz**

Annie nodded her head and swung her hips along to the music, earphones hanging from her ears.

"Windmill, windmill…" she sang loudly, forgetting the rest of the words as she took another chug of her large glass of red wine.

She was wearing her 'comfy shirt' – an overly large, worn football shirt that she couldn't quite remember where she'd gotten. It had been another long day at Langley, another mission that had left her dilapidated and aching for some alcohol and music. So, instead of going to the bar, she opted to go home and have her own private party.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooooooo," she continued her semi-off key singing, the wine most likely aiding in her less than graceful dance moves.

Little did she know however, her party wasn't as private as she thought. The soft clearing of throat told her that much.

She whirled around suddenly at the noise and was met by a familiar smiling face standing in her doorway.

"Auggie!" she exclaimed loudly, fumbling to turn down the music that was blasting in her ears.

"Hey…" he said slowly, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"What-what's up?" she asked, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She knew she was caught – blind or not, Auggie knew well what she was doing.

"Ah, nothing much. Just thought I'd come see my friend after a long day's work," he replied casually, moving forward and sitting on her couch. He had memorised the layout of her place a long time ago.

"I-I thought you had a date?" she mumbled, pulling the shirt down over her thighs self-consciously.

"I did. Until I found out her ex is a fed."

"Ooh…"

"Yeah…"

He laughed then, leaning in her direction.

"So…you gonna put back on the music and pass me a beer or am I gonna have beg?"

She shook her head and giggled at him. Actually giggled. God, she was drunker than she thought.

"No begging, beer and music coming up," she smiled, handing him her ipod.

"What about a dance?" he asked cheekily as she leaned down, her nose merely inches from him.

"Don't push your luck, geek boy."

* * *

**I Want You To Want Me – Letters to Cleo**

Sexy. Hot. Fit. Handsome. Flirtatious. Charming. Funny. Clever. Thoughtful. Adorable…

All these words (and many, many more) she associated with August Anderson. But the only words she come up with at this very moment were '_oh my god_.'

_Oh my frickin' god._

There he stood, wet and naked. A towel wrapped around his waist, the only thing obstructing her view of all of him. He was pure…sex. Sex on legs, now had a new meaning.

He knew of his affect on her. Could hear it in her shallow breathing, could practically feel her bite her lip as she fought to look away from him. Now, that just wouldn't do.

He walked towards her, a smirk on his face, eyebrows raised suggestively.

Every molecule of his 6'1" form was calling to her, wanting her, needing her, to touch him. So she did. Once, twice, trice…

And boy did he reciprocate.

* * *

**Hey Jude – The Beatles **

"_Hey Jude, don'__t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…"_

He sat, alone in his apartment, sighing as he heard the familiar words reach his ears. Sometimes, the universe was just so cruel. It was like Paul McCartney was trying to send him a message as a well-known name came across his mind once again.

Annie Walker.

"_Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…"_

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. It was pathetic really. He had been like this since he got home from work today. Guilt had begun settling into his veins as he listened to song after melancholy song, but this one, this one was speaking to him.

He and Annie had a…disagreement at work. He had said some things to her that he was not proud of all because she…she was worming her way into his heart at an alarming rate. He was ashamed for his behaviour, appalled at the way he had snapped at her when all she suggested was that if he didn't want to go back home to Illinois by himself then she would gladly accompany him.

She was just being a good friend…despite being so much more to him.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute, you let her under your skin; then you'll begin to make it better…"_

Suddenly, it all got too much and he had to do something.

Before he knew it, his phone was in his hand and her number was dialled. He barely breathed as he waited for her to answer.

"What, Auggie?"

Okay, he deserved the tone.

"Annie…listen…I-I'm so sorry about today…please don't hang up."

"…I'm listening."

His name may not be Jude, but damn did The Beatles have a point.

* * *

**Lean On Me – Bill Withers**

Her knees buckled. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't do this. It was all too much, too difficult, too heart-breaking.

"I'm here Annie, I'm here," he whispered, gripping her elbow so she wouldn't fall.

Grief had stricken her. She didn't know how she could ever recover.

"You can do this. I'm right here beside you."

Annie buried her face in the nape of his neck, sobbing as his arms came to wrap around her tightly.

At least he was here. Her friend Auggie. He was right beside her, her rock, her shoulder to cry on and her crutch to lean on.

He would always be there for her.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Not ever.

* * *

**Alien Like You – The Pigott Brothers**

She was a strange woman. Not like anyone he had ever met before. She had this…air about her, the way she walked, the way she talked, everything just screamed, unique.

And yet, they were both more alike than he thought.

She loved Mingus for god's sake. Mingus! He had waited thirty two years to meet a member of the opposite sex that had heard of Mingus (seriously who could not know him!) let alone love his music.

So they were both strange, in their own way. Individually and similar.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked quietly in bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Honestly? I was thinking about how weird we both are."

She laughed then. Her beautiful, bright laugh as she kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are kinda strange huh?"

* * *

**Dream Catch Me – Newton Faulkner **

She had been invading his dreams, again.

Every time he closed his eyes, he was met by her. Or, at least, what he thought was her.

If he ever had one wish it would be to see her. Just once, for a moment, just to know, finally know, exactly what she looked like.

Over the years he had formed a view of her, from the feel of the contours of her body to the descriptions he'd received but damn it, she was the love of his life, he should be able to know what she looks like.

It was only fair.

Except, life isn't fair, is it?

So, for the moment (and the rest of his life) he'd have to let the dreams of her – where he could see her, truly, be enough. In his dreams he could be who he wanted and do what he wanted.

And he wanted her.

All of her.

Forever.

* * *

**Mambo No. 5 – Lou Bega (Don't ask…I said I had weird stuff…**** don't judge)**

August Anderson was lucky with women. A blind man could see that. That was his own personal joke.

It was widely known that he had had many…nightly adventures with many women.

Women with names like Monica, Sandra, Jessica…but really, there was only one woman he wanted to be with.

Properly be with and not just spend the night with. He wanted to spend morning, noon and night with her. He wanted to wake up with her and go to sleep with her. Yes, he wanted 'nightly adventures' with her too, obviously, but there was so much more he…craved with her.

Because there was no woman like Annie.

* * *

**First Date – Blink 182**

He felt like a teenager. He was in practically shaking as he sat in the back of the cab. He was on the way to her house, to pick her up, for their date. Their very first date.

He was absolutely certain that he looked stupid. He could feel it in his bones. He wanted to ask the driver to tell him if he looked okay but that was just plain weird.

So many questions were bouncing around in his brain. Should I hold her hand? Should I kiss her goodnight? What if I miss her lips? Would she kiss me?

God, he felt sick.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Annie Walker tended to bring out this nervous overly geeky guy in him (not that he wasn't always a little geeky.)

But, when the night was almost over and she leaned over and kissed him soundly on lips sweetly before squeezing his hand in reassurance he knew he never should have been worried.

Because they were still them, still Auggie and Annie.

And if all went well, this, whatever this was, could last forever.

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane**

They sat on the bench, hand in hand. The sun was setting as her head rested on his shoulder. A content sigh escaped her lips as he wrapped her fingers in his, the ring on her finger rubbing against his thumb.

They were in their place at the park. That bench from long ago. He decided that this would be the best place to ask her the question.

The question she had just said yes to.

It was perfect, just like her.

Tilting his head, he kissed her temple, a grin on his face as she closed her eyes, a soft laugh making her shoulders shake slightly.

It was decided.

Annie Walker was going to be Annie Anderson…

**A/N: I had to type SUPER FAST to get ****some of these done within the time-frame of each of the songs. My fingers are killing me… =[**

**I'd love a review =]**


End file.
